L'Ombre de l'Organisation
by Nazo Edo
Summary: La final contre l'Organisation est proche. Est-ce que Conan supportera tout les malheurs qui vont arriver ? - 13 Chapitres et 1 Épilogue prévu -
1. Chapitre 01

Chalut ~. Voici une fanfiction, qui, a été imaginé par moi et une amie -folle-. Ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas posté grand choses, Mais tout ceci s'entends par cette fiction que j'ai du écrire en mettant les autres en pause. Qui, je viens juste de la finir ~. Bonne lecture :3

* * *

L'Ombre de l'Organisation - Chapitre 01 : Les premiers pas vers la final.

\- Haibara, je ne veux pas que tu soit impliquer. Soupira le jeune Détective.

\- Kudo-kun. Je suis forte. Répliqua la scientifique.

Le petit garçon, ne répondit pas. Le regard vague, il pensait. Sa seule pensée, était de de ne pas impliqué Haibara dans ses confrontations contre l'Organisation. Elle était têtu, et il le savait très bien. Il avait toujours fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit au courant de rien. Malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'il était absent de l'école, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était blessé à cause des Hommes en Noirs. Le pire, c'est que le FBI, ne disait rien. La dernière fois, Haibara avait retrouvée le Détective dans un état pitoyable. Il était allé voir Haibara car il ne pouvait pas se montrer devant Ran. Elle avait passée du temps à soigner le garçon. Elle ne voulait plus être mise à l'écart. Elle bégaya plusieurs fois, sans qu'une phrase ne puisse en sortir. Le jeune détective, l'avait remarqué. Elle était inquiète.

\- Haibara, ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura le détective, près de la porte de sortie.

Après ses mots, il s'en alla. Il s'était rendu compte qu'Haibara avait beaucoup changer. Elle est plus ouverte au autres, elle est plus heureuse. Mais, à chaque fois qu'elle était avec le détective, elle prenait sont air enfermé sur elle. Haibara, quant à elle, retourna devant sont ordinateur et chuchota.

\- Edogawa-kun...

Il était maintenant 22 heures quand le petit détective était rentré. En marchant sur la pointe des pieds, en fesant attention de ne pas réveillé Ran et Kogoro. Le bruit d'un "Click" suivit d'une lumière éclairant toute la pièce le surpris. Ran, se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Elle avait allumé la lumière. Et, elle était énervée.

\- Conan-kun ! Tu as vu l'heure !? Je me suis inquiétée !

\- R-Ran-neechan...J-je suis désolé, j'étais tellement concentré sur le jeu vidéo du professeur Agasa que...

Ran, n'écouta pas l'excuse du petit garçon. Elle le savait, il mentait. Elle contredit le petit garçon par un "Prend exemple sur Shinichi ! Lui au moins, m'appelle !". Ce qui, énerva le jeune détective. Son, Shinichi, était devant lui. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. Tous, l'avait oublié. Même Conan. Seule Ran ne l'avait pas oublié. Le détective, c'était maintenant fait à sa nouvelle vie. Il était, plutôt content. Il n'était pas mort du poison. Même si, tout avait changés pour lui, il devait le prendre comme une chance. Puis, il avait encore l'espoir que Haibara trouve un antidote. Son seul regret est de devoir supporter Ran. Et qu'en attendant, sa vie de Kudô Shinichi était détruite. Pour le moment. Au début, sa vie en tant qu'Edogawa Conan était une vie horrible pour lui. Il avait tellement utilisés les antidotes d'Haibara, qu'au finale, l'antidote ne fonctionnait plus qu'une fois tout les mois. Avec le temps, il avait tout simplement accepté la vérité.

Ran, prit le petit garçon par le col de sa veste bleu, et l'enferma dans la chambre de Kogoro, qui, était aussi sa chambre. Il soupira, une fois de plus, il devait supporter les ronflements du Kogoro endormi. Il prit son portable, et fixa sont fond d'écran. Qui, était une photo de lui, Haibara, et des Détectives Boys. Il sourit une dernière fois, avant de s'endormir.

Légèrement plus loin, une voiture noir. Un jeune homme se dessina dans le noir. Il regarda sont ordinateur avec un sourire de satisfaction.

-Je t'ai trouvé, Conan-kun.

La lumière refléta sont visage satisfait, Amuro alias Bourbon..


	2. Chapitre 02

L'Ombre de l'Organisation - Chapitre 02 : Le début du Chaos.

Le soleil brillait fort en ce jour d'été. Le détective était déjà debout. Parcourant les rues de Beika, à la recherche du moindre indice concernant eux. Il avait laissé un message à Ran comme quoi il sortait. Il savait très bien que sa n'allait pas lui faire plaisir. Perdu dans ses pensés, il marcha. Jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un coup de feu muni d'un silencieux parviennent à ses oreilles. En panique, il se précipita en direction du bruit. Il avait qu'une chance sur deux de tomber sur eux. Le coup de feu venait dans un bâtiment abandonné qui allait être reconstruit. Alors qu'il arrivait devant l'entrée, il percuta une personne. En relevant la tête, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant Gin juste devant lui. Apeuré par sa grandeur et son regard noir, il recula. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il le regrettait maintenant. Qui aurait cru qu'il se serait retrouvé juste devant l'homme qui lui a détruit sa vie ? Alors qu'il allait se relevé pour préparer ses chaussures hyper fortifiantes ainsi que sa ceinture gonfle-ballon -Car oui, c'était une occasion de l'arrêter- il se sentit décollé du sol. Surpris, il tourna la tête en direction de cette personne. Vodka. Il l'avait prit par le col de sa veste.

\- Aniki, que faisons nous de se gosse ? S'interrogea Vodka.

\- On l'emmène. Il a entendu le coup de feu. Et se gosse m'intrigue.

Jusqu'ici, Conan avait toujours réussi à faire en sorte qu'aucun membre de l'Organisation -mise à part Vermouth- ne le voit. Si il n'était pas petit, il y'a longtemps qu'il aurait mit K.O Gin. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même qu'il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Les deux hommes en noirs, accompagné maintenant du petit garçon, se dirigèrent en direction de la Porsche 356A. Alors que Vodka allait ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture, Conan se sentit tomber au sol. Étonné, il se retourna avant d'apercevoir Vodka blessé au bras gauche. Il chercha du regard qui avait bien pu tirer en direction de Vodka. Il en aperçu alors Jodie, en pleure et surtout en colère. Ne comprenant pas tout à fait la situation, Conan se leva. Mais une fois de plus, il ne sentit plus le sol à ses pieds. Un bras le tenant fermement autour de son cou. Un revolver pointé en direction de sa tête. Collé contre la personne qu'il déteste.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Ou je tire sur le môme ! S'écria Gin, tenant fermement le petit garçon incapable de bouger.

Visiblement, Jodie n'en avait rien à faire. On aurait même dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu le jeune Conan, puisqu'elle continua de tirer en direction de Gin. Heureusement pour lui, Gin prit le réflexe d'éviter les balles. S'apercevant qu'elle n'arrêterait pas avant sa mort, il lâcha Conan au sol et se précipita à l'intérieur de sa Porsche, suivit de Vodka.

Conan, en tombant au sol -et ne s'y attendait surtout pas- se cogna la tête contre le sol dur, légèrement sonné. Quand sa tête lui fit moins mal, il remarqua que la Porsche n'était plus. Au loin, Jodie effondrée sur les genoux, les mains sur son visage remplie de larmes. En quelque minute, le FBI et la police arriva. Quand Conan fut près de Jodie, il entendit les mots _"Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais." _Bien qu'Edogawa ne comprit pas grand choses, il comprit très vite en apercevant le corps inerte d'André Camel. Une balle l'avait touché en plein cœur. Il était mort sur le coup. Evidemment, la police ne trouva pas le moindre indice concernant le meurtrier. Mais le FBI et Conan savaient très bien que l'oeuvre était de Gin. Jodie fut mit sous interrogatoire par obligation ainsi que Conan. Il en apprit que Jodie et Camel étaient en mission. Ces deux-la se sont séparées. Alors que le garçon à lunettes sortait du poste de police, une voix l'appela.

\- Edogawa-kun !

Le jeune détective se retourna, reconnaissant cette voix. C'était Haibara. Elle était essoufflée. Elle avait couru. Et il pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était au courant de tout. Il était tout juste 14 heure quand Haibara était arrivée au poste.

\- Edogawa-kun ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu te rend compte du danger !?

\- Je vais bien. Affirma-t-il simplement.

Du moins, presque bien. Il avait un bandage sur la tête prouvant qu'il était tomber à cause de Gin. Il avait juste eu aussi la peur de sa vie quand Gin était prêt à tirer sur lui. Mais une question lui vint à l'esprit, _"Pourquoi Haibara s'énerve-t-elle toujours quand j'affronte l'organisation ?". _Ses pensées fut couper par l'arrivée de Kogoro et Ran. Il se fit gronder, comme tout enfant de son âge. Alors qu'il se faisait gronder, il aperçut Jodie lui faire signe de venir, puis trouva une nouvelle excuse pour quitter les Mouri.

\- Conan-kun, si cela peut t'aider, on a entendu des infos comme quoi Gin a rendez-vous pour un trafique dans l'immeuble abandonnée. Notre mission était d'explorer les lieux et faire des repères. Ce soir, nous y allons. On ne t'interdira pas de venir bien sûr.

\- Je viens ! Répliqua aussitôt le détective.

\- Cool Kid, fait attention, si tu es concentré sur eux, tu ne remarquera pas ceux qui t'entoures.

Après ses mots, elle s'en alla. Conan l'avait aperçut un court instant, elle se retenait de pleurer. La mort du nouvel agent avec qui elle s'était familiarisée était maintenant mort. Le détective allait surement venir, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

\- Cool Guy, arrivera-tu à voir ceux qui t'entoure, ou sombrera tu dans les ténèbres ?


	3. Chapitre 03

L'Ombre de l'Organisation - Chapitre 03 : Un trafique dans un immeuble abandonné.

La nuit était tombée. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel et certains lampadaires illuminaient certaines rues sombres. Le "rendez-vous" des Hommes en Noirs était dans cet immeuble abandonné. Conan était déjà sur les lieux, accompagné du FBI. Le petit garçon fouilla tout l'ensemble de cet immeuble. Prenant soin d'installer des micros un peu partout. Méfiant comme toujours. Quant à lui, il décida de se cacher dans un vieux carton assez grand pour qu'il puisse se cacher. Il fit attention à bien refermé le carton tout en ayant une vue sur l'ensemble de l'entré du bâtiment. Il ne risquait pas de les rater, c'était la seule entrer possible. Il avait repéré certains agent en dehors du bâtiment. Ainsi que d'autres à l'intérieur, autant caché derrière une porte que sous un escalier. Jodie, était cachée pas très loin de Conan vers l'entrée. Après tout, elle n'était pas prête à leur pardonner la mort de Camel. Akai, quant à lui, se cachait un peu plus loin dans l'immeuble. Ils attendirent une bonne trentaine de minutes avant qu'un signe de vie se fit entendre. Les bruits de pas résonnèrent dans tout l'immeuble. Comprenant vite la situation, Conan se mit en alerte. Puis, quelque minute encore plus tard, encore des pas. Mais cette fois-ci, ils étaient deux. Cela devait sûrement être Gin et Vodka. Quand on entendirent enfin leur discutions.

\- Vous avez les documents !?

\- L'argent d'abord. Déclara Gin.

Un échange. Pensait Conan. Bien que cela était assez évident dans un "Trafique".

Sur écoute, le FBI et Conan entendirent de petit bruit insignifiant. Enfin, jusqu'au bruit d'un silencieux. C'était un petit bruit fin et rapide. Un coup de feu. Et enfin, le bruit d'un corps tombant sèchement sur le sol froid. Étant curieux de la scène, le petit garçon osa jeté un coup d'œil. Ce qu'il vit le surpris au point d'en sortir un petit cri de surprise. Gin, satisfait de son crime. Et ce sourire sadique fixant le corps inanimé. Gin, se mit à fixer le carton où était caché Conan. Il avait comme entendu quelque chose. Conan, ayant senti le regard noir de Gin se dirigeant vers lui, eu un frisson avant de se collé au plus profond de la boite. Si Gin le trouvait, il était fini. Alors que Gin se rapprochait dangereusement de ce carton, une voix inattendu interrompirent Gin.

-Gin ! S'écria une voix lointaine.

Gin, reconnaissant cette voix même de loin, n'eus aucunement l'air surpris et continua quand même.

\- Bourbon, que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas ta mission. S'expliqua le meurtrier à longue chevelure gris.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ici. Quelqu'un qui m'intéresse. Termina Bourbon qui venait tout juste d'arriver en face de Gin.

Il parlait avec un calme absolu. Du côté du petit garçon, ce dernier avait les yeux fermé et priait pour que Gin ne le trouve pas. Mais bizarrement, il ne sentait plus le sol à ses pieds. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il vit Gin, Vodka et Bourbon. C'était Bourbon qui le portait.

\- Encore ce gamin !? S'exclama Gin.

Conan en était sûr. Il était fini. Pas tout à fait. Le FBI était encore ici. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à sortir de l'ombre au bon moment. Mais il s'interrogea quand même. Le FBI avait laissé ce pauvre homme mourir des mains de Gin. Bourbon lui faussa tout espoir.

\- Conan-kun, n'y croit pas trop. Les agents du FBI ont tous été neutraliser.

Comment ?! Comment il avait pu tous les neutraliser ? Même Akai ? Pour lui, ce n'était pas possible. Son dernier espoir s'en alla. Il commençait déjà à abandonner. Il ne se débattait plus. Après tout, à quoi cela pouvait lui servir ? Gin l'avait vu. Même si il réussit à s'enfuir Gin le retrouverait surement. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il allait de nouveaux monter dans la Porsche de Gin. Un coup de feu retentit dans ce silence. Quelqu'un avait éraflé la jambe de Bourbon, qui trébucha et lâcha Conan. Ce dernier maintenant libre. Le tir venait de plus haut, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en haut du bâtiment, et il aperçut un sniper. Il n'en doutait plus, c'était Akai.

Il n'hésita pas et s'éloigna au plus vite de la Porsche. Bien que sa mission était de récupéré l'APTX-4869, aujourd'hui, il n'avait qu'une seul pensé, s'enfuir au plus loin de cette Porsche et de Gin. Lui qui avait toujours agi dans l'ombre. Alors qu'il pensait les avoir semés, il se sentit plaquer au sol. Une mains le retenait au sol. Quand il pu regarder qui, il fut surpris ce n'était autre que Gin. Il se lamenta. Alors qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir, alors qu'Akai l'avait aidé, alors qu'il avait retrouvé l'envie de vivre. il était, une fois de plus pris au piège.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça petit ?

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas. Ce qui, énerva tout de même le meurtrier. Mais continua la conversation.

\- On ne se serait pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Toujours aucune réponse venant du petit. L'homme en noir commençait à perde patiente. Il était prêt à tout faire pour que ce garçon parle. Jusqu'à l'approche de la Porsche. Le petit garçon n'avait aucune envie de rester seul avec Gin.

\- Aniki, que faisons-nous du corps ? S'interrogea Vodka, en sortant de la voiture, Bourbon au volant.

\- On, le laisse, on en a pas besoin !

Conan eu un hic. Ils avaient encore tué. Cette fois, il ne bougeait plus. Gin en profita et le saisit par le col de sa veste et le balança dans la voiture, Bourbon, le rejoignit.

\- Désolé, Conan-kun, ils ont tués Jodie. Elle était sur notre chemin. Mais Akai a réussi à s'enfuir. Il n'a pas réussi à la sauvée.

Il le savait, tout était de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas quitter cet endroit, cette dernière ne serait pas morte. Il aurait peut être été emporté par l'organisation, mais Jodie serait encore vivante. Il regrettait son égoïsme. Son égoïsme pour être parti. Bien qu'il était encore sous le choc. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de comprendre qu'il était maintenant dans la Porsche en compagnie de Bourbon, Gin et Vodka. Par instinct de survie, il essaya d'ouvrir la poignée de la porte, paniqué. Malheureusement, Bourbon alias Amuro l'attrapa à temps par le bras de Conan en l'entrainant vers lui. Bourbon le tenait fermement. Mais il était pris de panique. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il paniqua et se débattu du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Calme-toi, Conan-kun ! S'écria Bourbon.

\- Bourbon, tue-le ! Commanda sèchement Gin.

\- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, il est à moi. J'en ai encore besoin.

Légèrement énervé, Bourbon réussi à paralyser Conan, ce qui le fit perdre connaissances...


	4. Chapitre 04

**L'Ombre de L'Organisation** \- Chapitre 04 : Obéissance.

* * *

Ce qui réveilla le jeune détective ce fut un bon mal de tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir percuté un camion. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'il prit entièrement le contrôle de son corps, Il remarqua qu'il n'était pas à attaché. Il aurait presque pu se croire chez lui, comme si la mort de Jodie et Camel n'était qu'un rêve. Hors, le sol froid lui rappela que tout ces évènement n'était pas un rêve. Ni même un cauchemar. C'était bien pire. Ce dont il était sûr maintenant, c'est qu'il était dans une pièce complétement noir. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de s'habituer à l'obscurité la plus complète. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette dernière, morte, sûrement par sa faute. Mais l'heure n'était pas au regret. Il devait trouver un moyen de partir, et très vite. Bien qu'il eu essayé de se repéré dans cette pièce, l'obscurité était trop intense pour qu'il ne puissent voir quoi que ce soit. Il avait simplement repéré un mur, qui était juste derrière lui. Combien de temps s'était il passé depuis qu'il avait été dans la Porsche ? Haibara et les autres étaient ils déjà au courant de la disparition du garçon ? Tout cela, il ne le savait pas. Lorsqu'une lumière intense illumina la pièce noir, le jeune détective eu le réflexe de se mettre sur ses gardes. Bien qu'il n'y voyait pas grand choses à cause de la lumière. Il pouvait tout de même apercevoir une ombre se dessiner dans la lumière, qu'il ne reconnus pas tout de suite. Il l'a reconnus seulement après avoir entendus cette voix terrifiante.

\- Alors gamin ? Content de ne pas être mort ?

_"Gin !"_

Conan, ne bougea pas. Bien qu'il avait presque envie de sauter sur ce criminel qui avait tué ses camarades.

\- Si tu es encore en vie, c'est simplement grâce à Anokata. Tu ferais mieux de le remercier. Je t'aurais bien fait la peau.

_"Tu peux toujours courir."_

\- Mais rien ne m''interdis de te blesser tant que tu es en vie. Disait-il avec un regard encore plus noir que d'habitude.

A ce moment précis, la peur de cet homme le fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Il aurait encore préféré mourir que de rester avec ce fou. Il préféra fermer les yeux, en attendant que ça passe. Mais rien. Lorsqu'il regarda de nouveau, il pu apercevoir Vermouth qui sermonnais en quelque sorte Gin. Il était presque content que Vermouth soit là pour une fois. Mais sa joie fut vite une déception.

\- Ne crois pas que nous ne savons rien de toi. Edogawa Conan. Je te préviens, si tu ne coopère pas avec nous, ta chère Ran y passera. Déclara Gin.

A ce moment là, Conan eu une grande frustration. Ils connaissaient sont point faibles. Bien que Ran pouvait l'énerver, il l'aimait et n'a aucune envie qu'elle soit blessée. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait obéir à cette _Organisation_. Tout ce dont il n'avait pas envie.


	5. Chapitre 05

**L'Ombre de l'Organisation** \- Chapitre 05 : Sortie.

* * *

Cela fesait plusieurs jour que le jeune détective était retenus prisonnier au sein de l'Organisation. Contraint à leur obéir avec la vie de Ran entre ses mains. Pendant ces plusieurs jours passées, il avait bien essayé de prendre contact avec l'extérieur. Mais ni son badge des Détectives Boys et ni son portable ne marchaient. Ils avaient surement du être trafiqués pour qu'il ne puisse pas prendre contact. Il avait tenté de trouver des fenêtres pour au moins voir l'extérieur, mais il lui avait semblé que l'endroit ou il était, était sous terre. Était-ce donc le QG de l'Organisation ? Mais revenons en à l'Organisation. Le petit garçon était plutôt bien traité. Bien qu'il n'avait aucun droit de sortir dehors et d'allé dans des pièces concernant des projets scientifiques. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Anokata voulait qu'il soit en vie. Avait-il découvert sont identité ? Si oui, pourquoi n'était-il pas traité comme _"cobaye"_ ? A part ces petites question qu'il se posait de temps en temps, il évitait tout contact avec des membres qu'ils connaissaient, surtout Gin. Il était surtout surpris de voir autant de monde dans cet _"Organisation"_, il devait surement y en avoir qui travaillaient sans le vouloir vraiment... Le jeune détective pensait souvent à Ran et Haibara. Après plusieurs jours sans nouvelles, elles devaient forcément s'inquiéter. Et espérait surtout que Ran ne s'était pas mise en danger.

Le lendemain, toujours la même chose. Et cette situation à ne rien faire commençait à l'énerver. Il avait bien essayer de chercher la salle où les scientifiques travaillent sur l'APTX, mais à chaque fois, il se fessait prendre par Vermouth. Il était déjà bien content que cela n'était pas Gin. Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir son air imposant. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ou un sublime coup de chance était apparus. Il avait aperçus un scientifique un peu étrange, mais qu'il avait bien fait de suivre. En effets, il avait trouvé une salle d'expérimentation sur des souris. Il avait vite reconnus cette salle grâce au poison qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille, mais surtout grâce à un petit panneau ou il était écrit _"Expérimentation de l'APTX-4869"_. Une salle ou il allait justement se faufiler en douce.

\- Où vas-tu comme ça, Conan-kun ?

Le jeune détective, fut surpris qu'il en resta figer sur place. C'était Bourbon.

\- Rien.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de fouiner dans les affaires des autres.

Sur cette phrase, Bourbon souleva le jeune garçon par le col de sa veste sans même poser de question et l'éloigna et déposa non-loin d'un immense couloirs, avant de repartir à ses affaires. Il avait eu une chance inespéré gâcher par Bourbon. Mais maintenant, il savait où se trouvait cette salle.

Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de poiroter dans un couloirs, il entendit des cris venant d'en haut. D'ailleurs, près de lui se trouvait des escaliers pour monter, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il allait tourner dos à cet escalier, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçus un _"corps"_ inerte descendre jusqu'en bas de ces escaliers.

_"Une attaque ?"_

Mais sont visage se blanchit quand il découvrit que ce corps, n'était autre que le corps d'un membre du FBI. L'on pouvait voir l'enseigne du FBI. Le FBI avait donc trouvé le repaire de l'Organisation. Une lueur d'espoir lui revint. Il allait donc enfin s'en sortir ? L'on pouvait entendre de nombreux coup de feu et de gémissement des mourants. Il décida d'attendre qu'un membre du FBI se faufile jusqu'ici pour sortir. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un risque dangereux. Il n'attendus pas longtemps. Plusieurs arrivèrent, notamment Akai Shuuichi. Quand Akai le vit,il l'emmena avec lui. Bien que sa seule envie était de s'engouffrer encore plus profond ainsi que de poser des questions au jeune Conan.

_"Il doit me détester, après que j'ai abandonné Jodie..."_

C'est ainsi, que les deux remontèrent à la surface...


End file.
